Somo más
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: —...Sé que hay más que eso. Sé que somos más que eso. Una relación que deja de ser sólo física siempre es más profunda, más especial. Es algo que sólo logras alcanzar pocas veces dentro de tu vida. Kuroo y Kei ahora lo saben. Fluff. FanfiContest.


Este fic participa en la actividad de la página de Facebook "El KuroTsuki no es sólo porno"

 _Hello~ Pues nada, escribí esto de rápido y espero que les guste.._

 _Advertencias:_

 _Yaoi_

 _Capitulo NO beteado :'v_

 _Fluff~_

* * *

 _¡Hey hey hey!_

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 _ **Somos más**_

— ¡Tsukki! ¡Feliz aniversario!

—Kuroo-san...

Tsukishima no pudo terminar su frase de rechazo, la ilusionada cara de Kuroo lo frenó.

— ¡Vamos Tsukki! ¡Es un día especial! Estamos juntos, estas a tres semanas de graduarte. Vendrás a mí misma universidad y viviremos juntos. ¡Hay tanto por celebrar!

Tsukishima suspiró y acomodó sus lentes que se habían ido resbalando de su nariz poco a poco. No podía decir no, pero tampoco podía aceptar tan fácilmente.

—Sólo deja de llamarme Tsukki.

—Oh, lo lamento amor...—oh no— bae(1)... Mi pastelito de fresa... El MVP (2) de mi corazón...

—Tetsu... Por favor.

—Kei...

Tsukishima apretó lo labios, sabía que había perdido esa batalla en cuanto comenzó.

—Bien, pero odiare cada minuto que dure.

—Oh, yo sé que lo harás.

Kuroo rió y lo tomó de la mano, frente a toda esa gente en Tokio, y comenzó su camino hacia la cita que había preparado para Tsukki.

La primera parada fue un Karaoke, donde él cantó y gritó y prácticamente aulló; Tsukishima también cantó sus partes y de hecho no puso tanta resistencia como Kuroo había estado esperando. Al final ambos estaban riendo descontrolada mente mientras la música seguí sonando. La risa del rubio era música para los oídos del azabache. Y Tsukishima no podía recordad la última vez que había reído de tal manera.

Una vez que su tiempo ahí terminó, Kuroo los dirigió a un restaurante con especialidad de fresas. Todo en su carta tenía las fresas como ingredientes y su menú de postres era sumamente amplio en pasteles de esa fruta. El ex capitán de Nekoma juraría que los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron de emoción en cuanto leyó las opciones que el restaurante ofrecía.

La comida fue tranquila, agradable y sencilla. Tsukishima no tenía un estómago muy grande y Kuroo no tenía mucha hambre, así que ambos pidieron solo un postre y el bloqueador central apuntó la dirección de ese lugar en su celular.

Sólo les quedaba tiempo de ir a un lugar más antes de que Tsukishima tuviera que tomar el tren de regreso a casa. El cielo ya estaba anaranjado, con los rayos del sol apagándose por el horizonte. Kuroo lo volvió a tomar de la mano y la elevó hasta sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso antes de continuar con su camino.

El destino final fue un pequeño parque, cuyos ocupantes ya se están retirando de las manos de sus madres. Había varios juegos y estructuras con forma de dinosaurio de diferentes colores.

—De niño me habría encantado jugar aquí.

—¿En serio? Pensé que detestarías todos los lugares a los que he llevado.

—No te confundas, los odie. Cantas horrible Kuroo-san.

—Kei...

—Tetsu—el silencio se alargó entre ellos por unos momentos—gracias.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. Volveremos a esos lugares cuando estés aquí. Probaremos todo lo de ese menú de fresas y haré que cantes conmigo la canción más cursi de todos los tiempos. Y vendremos aquí, a ver las estrellas y besarnos y quién sabe, a que esos dinosaurios vean cómo te hago tan feliz que gritas mi nombre y...—se interrumpió a sí mismo para cortar el hilo de esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento.

—Testsuro yo... Lo siento. —la voz de Kei sonó baja, apenas un murmullo— no debí haberte dicho que nuestra relación era solo sexual. Sé que hay más que eso, sé que somos más que eso. Es solo que-

—Lo entiendo Tsukki. Estoy consciente de que yo mismo lo provoque.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, con ojos brillantes y labios separados. Ambos con las mismas intenciones.

— ¿Puedo?

—No tienes que pedir permiso Tetsuro.

Kuroo asintió antes de prácticamente lanzarse por aquel beso que había estado deseando todo el día. Cuando sus labios encontraron los de Tsukishima no pudo evitar gemir con un sonido de triunfo. Sus manos rápidamente se enredaron alrededor de la cintura del rubio y las contrarias hicieron lo mismo en su cabello, jalándolo hacia sí mismo para profundizar aquel contacto.

Ambas lenguas no tardaron en salir al encuentro para restregarse con gula y pasión; sus labios se rozaban fogosamente y sus cuerpos estaban sumamente juntos. No supieron cuanto duró aquel beso, pero a ambos les pareció insuficiente.

—Dos años Kei. Llevo dos años siendo la persona más feliz del universo.

Tsukishima sólo asintió y se inclinó una vez más en busca de otro beso, uno que solo convertiría las palabras de Kuroo en propias.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

(1) Bae: significa before anyone else. Literalmente: antes que nadie más.

(2) MVP: Most valuable player. El jugador más valioso xD

* * *

 _Oya oya oya_

* * *

 _Pueees... nada ¡debería estar haciendo tarea! Pero NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA -pose de gladiador- La primera idea que tuve para esto era algo... subida de tono. Sin embargo creo que esto quedó aún mejor. Es sólo algo fluff, y sin mucho sentido. Pero bueno, tenia que ser cortito._

 _Adoro el KuroTsukki con todo mi ser. Así que no queria perderme la oportunidad de participar en esto! Espero que les haya gustado y su fue así dejame un comentario con tu opinion :D_

 _En la campaña por apoyo al escritor: Por que agregar a favoritos y no comentar es como hablarme sucio en publico y correr. Me emocionas y luego nada (?)_

 _By: LaLa_


End file.
